Immunology is a rapidly developing field that has markedly stimulated many other fields. Developments such as monoclonal antibodies, cloning of functional lymphocytes, description of structure and function of a variety of growth factors and molecular biology of rearranging genes (immunoglobulins and T cell receptors) have influenced rapid progress for instance in cell biology, molecular biology, developmental biology, or neurobiology. In addition, modern immunology has begun to make major contributions in clinical medicine. This conference will draw together investigators who share a multidiscriplinary interest in immunology. Their backgrounds are in embryonic development of the immune system, recapitulation of the immune system after bone marrow transplantation or T lymphotrophic viruses. Each of the topics is in the forefront of very active investigation and is chaired by a distinguished lecturer who has been instrumental in recent developments. Through the mechanism of lecture, posters, informal discussions and workshops, we propose to facilitate knowledge and technique exchange in modern immunology.